1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network scanning. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for directly transmitting scanned data from a network scanner to a host without operating the host.
2. Description of the Related Art
A host and a scanner form a network for performing a network scanning operation. The scanning operation includes, first, setting a port of the host to receive scanned data. Thereafter, a scanner to perform the scanning operation is searched and set port information is transmitted to the scanner. The scanner registers the port to which the scanned data is to be transmitted using the received port information. The scanner transmits the scanned data to the host via the registered port after performing the scanning operation.
However, setting a port for receiving scanned data in a host, transmitting information on a port selected by a user to a scanner, and registering the received port by the scanner is inconvenient, as in a conventional network scanning method. Therefore, scanned data cannot be independently transmitted to a port of a host by a scanner without an operation of the host.